Fran's Revenge
by ViraYuuki
Summary: Fran yg terus di'siksa' dan di'manfaat'kan Belphegor, mengadu ke Mukuro. Dan Mukuro memberikan Misi untuk . . . .  B26, slight 6926 RnR please    .


**NYAAAANN udah lama kaga liat tampilan *pelok lappie* . Dan sebagai penutup (?) dari masa hiatus, fic ini oneshot singkat yang bersumber (?) dari chat fb gaje Vi ama 'YUICHI TAKASHI GEKKOU' , pembokat abad—maaf becanda -_-".**

**Title: Fran's Revenge**

**Rate: T mungkin **

**Disclaimer: Yang telah menciptakan Fran, bisa tunjukkan wujudmu sekarang? #gaje**

Di suatu siang yang sangat cerah, terpampang(?) lah wujud makhluk berambut blonde, memakai tiara ala puteri-pute—oke dia bukan puteri, dan poni yang menutupi matanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Iblis, maksud author penjahat, iya iya **PANGERAN**! Bernama Belphegor, nah silahkan simpan pisau-pisaumu, Bel. Dan disebelahnya kodok, bukan makhluk yang memakai topi kodok gaje, berambut hijau toska sepundak, dan sedang duduk jongkok ala kodok, mungkin gara-gara topi kodok atau emang dia asal dari Frog Famiglia /salah.

"Aw, ittai" Ucap Fran datar sambil mencabuti pisau-pisau milik Belphegor yang tertancap sempurna di punggungnya.

"Che, jangan pernah membangkang titah pangeran, kodok jelek"

"Ha~ pangeran gagal. Yang bisa memerintahku hanya Xanxus taichou dan Squalo taichou. Kau tidak punya jabatan apa-apa di Varia,dan lagi kau ada—ittai" Belphegor kembali melempar pisau-pisaunya dan tertancap di bagian belakang topi Fran.

"Diam atau kucium kau sekarang!"

"Ho~ senpai, sekarang gelarmu bertambah satu lagi yaitu pangeran mesum, ittai"

"Ushishishi, kau uke. Dan uke harus menurut seme, kau mengerti" Tentu saja, Bel memangnya Fran type uke hyperaktif seperti Izaya? #jleb .

"Ha~i" Jawab Fran sambil berbalik arah

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Belphegor sambil kembali menyiapkan pisau-pisau nya

"Shishou"

Belphegor menaikkan alisnya, "Hah? Beri tahu yang jelas, Fran!"

"Kokuyou, bertemu Shishou" Jawab Fran sambil lompat ke dahan pohon didekatnya, "Sampai nanti Bel-senpai" Ucap Fran datar tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dan menghilanglah Fran dari pandangan Belphegor.

"Cih, lagi-lagi si kepala nanas" Belphegor melempar pisau-pisau nya ke arah pohon yang tadi digunakan Fran sebagai pijakan, "Mau apa lagi kodok jelek itu ke Kokuyou?" Geram Fran sambil berlalu meninggalkan pisau-pisau nya yang masih tertancap di batang pohon.

**Kokuyou Land**

"Huh? Fran-san kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Chrome yang sedang berdiri dipojokan ruangan sambil mengelus-elus trident nya (?).

"Shishou, aku ingin bertanya pada Shishou" Jawab Fran, Chrome yang mengerti langsung mengangguk dan tidak lama Mukuro mengambil alih tubuh Chrome.

"Shishou"

"Oya, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Mukuro sambil berjalan ke arah sofa dan merebahkan dirinya ke sofa tersebut sambil tersenyum mesum(?) .

"Bel-senpai kembali menyiksaku dan menyuruhku melakukan hal yang bukan tugasku, semua tugasnya dilimpahkan padaku. Bukankah kata Shishou harus mengerjakan perintah atasan saja, kenapa aku yang kena?" Jelas Fran sambil berdiri tepat di belakang sofa yang ditiduri Mukuro. Mukuro hanya tersenyum licik dan menarik kepala Fran sehingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak 5cm.

"Shishou?"

"Aku punya ide bagus" Ujar Mukuro sambil tersenyu licik, "Balas dendam pada Belphegor" lanjut Mukuro.

"Balas dendam? Apa itu? Dan apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Fran dengan tanda Tanya besar di atas kepalanya.

"Oya, kau belum pernah mendengar kata 'Balas Dendam' ya? Bolehlah kuberi ilmu sedikit jahat untukmu" Kata Muku sambil menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Fran, singkat dan tersenyum licik.

"Begini . . . "

**Varia Headquarter**

"Levi-sa~n" Undang Fran dengan toa mirip milik Miku Hatsune di PV Love Is War.

"Guah! Buang itu, kodok!" Leviathan menunjuk-nunjuk nista toa yang nista itu dengan tampang nista pula (#digeledek).

"Maaf" Fran segera menyimpan toa ajaibnya ke laci, dan langsung mendekati Leviathan, "Bel-senpai 3 hari yang lalu bilang ingin menendang bokong Xanxus-taichou " Kata Fran dengan tampang inosen nya, Levi langsung menyemburkan kopi kopi yang diminumnya dan langsung berlalu sambil berteriak mencari Belphegor.

Tak jauh dari situ, lebih tepatnya di dapur, seorang bences senior taman lawang yang berambut mirip ayam, memakai baju putih dan apron pink sedang menggoreng sesuatu, jangan ditanya ialah koki Varia.

"Furan-chan, ada apa? Kau lapar? Ini memang jam makan siang sih, biar kuambil-"

"Bel-senpai bilang padaku beberapa hari yang lalu kalau Lussuria-senpai adalah banci menjijikan, tak tahu malu, tidak ada tampang cantik sedikit pun, genit, lemah, lebay, blablablabla" Jelas Fran dengan ejekan yang memang pernah dikatakan Belphegor beberapa hari yang lalu. Seketika itu pula, terdengarlah tangisan dan teriakan yang membahana di Varia Headquarter, ya tangisan lebay Lussuria dengan umpatan-umpatan lebay lainnya membuat yang mendengarnya mendadak lebay (#tutupkuping).

Fran mencari sosok sang second-command Varia, Squalo yang sepertinya tidak ada di mansion. Fran berjalan menyusuri halaman Varia Headquarter dan menemukan sang second-command Varia itu sedang berlatih pedang dengan Yamamoto. Menyadari ada yang datang, mereka berhenti menyerang.

"Kita istirahat dulu" Kata Squalo dan Yamamoto langsung menegak minum yang dibawanya, Squalo berjalan medekati Fran, "Ada apa, Fran?" Tanya Squalo.

Tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu, Fran langsung melancarkan aksinya, "Bel-senpai bilang padaku kemarin kalau Squalo-taichou **cantik**" Squalo langsung terpenjat kaget, Squalo merebut toa ajaib fran dan langsung berlari mencari Belphegor dan berteriak dengan toa tersebut.

"VOOOOOOOIIIIII! BOCAH TIARA BRENGSEK!"

Yamamoto yang sedang minum langsung tersedak mendengar suara indah Squalo.

"Kenapa dia-uhuk"

"Yamamoto-san lebih baik disini menunggu Squalo-taichou kembali " Kata Fran yang langsung menghilang.

"He?"

Sekarang Fran sudah berada tepat di depan ruangan Xanxus. Ia pun langsung mengetuk pintu dan mendorong pintu setelah mendengar kata,'masuk' dari dalam ruangan.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Xanxus angkuh sambil meneguk habis Tequilla mahal nya .

"Taichou~ Bel-senpai pernah bilang padaku kalau Squalo-taichou cantik dan ingin melamarnya" Mendengar nama uke-NYA tercinta disebut, dan mendengar bahwa uke-NYA akan dilamar Belphegor, Xanxus langsung melempar gelas yang masih sedikit menyisakan Tequilla ke arah Fran, tetapi Fran dengan mudahnya menghindar.

"Taichou~ anda mau kemana?" Tanya Fran melihat Xanxus berjalan mendekatinya, tepatnya melewatinya.

"Sudah jelas, bodoh!" Kata Xanxus berlalu.

"Apanya yang jelas?" Gumam Fran sambil menggaruk topi kodoknya, "Aku sudah melaksanakan perintah Shishou, lebih baik aku kembali ke Kokuyou" Fran langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan Xanxus.

Fran yang masih berlari menuju Kokuyou (dan masih berada di halaman Varia Headquarter) tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan nista Belphegor, Fran langsung berhenti sejenak dan mencari sumber suara, "Bel-senpai kenapa berteriak seperti itu?" Gumam Fran dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Kokuyou. Bel, Vi turut berduka cita *ngasih karangan bunga*.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Fran melihat sosok guru nya, Mukuro. Fran langsung menghampiri Mukuro.

"Kufufufufu, aku mendengar suara teriakan indah dari sini, sampai terdengar di Kokuyou loh" Ucap Mukuro yang masih mempertahankan senyum mesu—licik nya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti itu suara Bel-senpai"

"Berarti itu bukti bahwa kau melaksanakan perintahku dengan baik" Jelas Mukuro. Fran hanya bingung, melaksanakan tugas dengan baik, tapi Bel-senpai berteriak? .

"Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan atas keberhasilan tugasmu, hm? Tentu saja aku akan mengundang Kyou-chan dan Vongola yang lain, kufufufufu"

"Terserah Shishou"

Dan kembali terdengar teriakan dan erangan nista dari dalam Varia Headquarter

"NANAS BRENGSEK! AAAARGHH! AMPUN!"

**TAMAT**

**Bel tau tuh kalo Fran ga mungkin kaya gitu, polos dia! XD . Kembali bikin B26, bahkan slight 6926. Walaupun di fic ini 6918 loh. Wakakakakakakak-AAAAA, Bel sakit TAT.**

**Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, Ripyuh XDD.**


End file.
